


Caught in the Garden

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Death, i think, not as depressing as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU</p>
<p>So I saw this AU idea on tumblr and before I knew it I had already written it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. I actually really enjoyed writing this piece.

The house and grounds were so big, Dick had never actually seen more than the tip of the place. Even when he shimmied over the metal gate, careful not to get snagged on the spiked tops. It was massive and on the way and honestly had the most varying and beautiful arrangement of flowers he’d ever seen. Surely whoever lived there wouldn’t miss a couple here and there.

Only 'a couple here and there' soon turned into a regular bouquet twice a week. Every few days, Dick couldn’t help but feel off if he didn’t visit his parents. They’d done so much for him, loved him so much, so strongly and even now, just sitting between the two headstones and telling them about his week was often the best part of it. And they deserved the best flowers, even if they were technically stolen.

It was just a day like any other, and as Dick walked the now familiar path, he mentally began to decide which flowers he would bring them. Mom always loved orchids and tiger lilies and his father was a sucker for anything purple. He smiled while using a decorative stone gargoyle to propel himself up, grabbing at the bars and vaulting over. Clouds loomed overhead, threatening a standard Gotham City downpour so Dick didn’t waste any time moving from plot to plot and gathering the bouquet. He was just about to find the compost bin he usually used to get back over the fence when a deep voice cleared behind him and an icy chill ran down his spine.

“So you're whose been giving Alfred such a hard time.” Dick turned around slowly, eyes downcast until he saw a shining pair of no doubt expensive shoes. When his gaze travelled up he realized they were being worn by possibly the most attractive man he’d even seen. In person that is. Thick dark hair styled back and the muscles on this guy…Dick was no stranger to body definition, having spent most of his life a trapeze performer, but this guy was on a different level. A fact rather poorly concealed by the while dress shirt. But what really caught him were the man’s eyes. A dark intense blue that in all honestly, should have looked far angrier than they did, instead he seemed almost amused. “I have to admit though, you’re not quite what I was expecting to find on a stroll through the grounds.”

Dick couldn’t help himself, giving the man a winning grin as he shifted his weight slightly. “I’m merely liberating Alfred from all this excessive gardening. Someone has to step up for the little guys.”

When the man frowned, Dick kicked himself for his big mouth. Wondering if this dude would chase him down if he just turned and made a run for it. _Of course I’d have to get caught by someone who actually looks like they could keep up._ But the man spoke again before he could decide.

“I tried to hire extra hands, but Alfred insisted on maintaining the gardens himself. Do you really think I’m overworking him?” Dick was shocked by the timid honesty and found himself scrambling for an appropriate answer. _Hopefully one that wouldn’t end with the cops getting called._ He kicked absently at a mound of dirt with his shoe.

“Well, I mean, if he insists on keeping it up himself there’s not really much you can do. Besides maybe extend a hand yourself?”

The man seemed to consider it a moment, face taking on a thoughtful expression and Dick vaguely realized he was staring. Could hardly help it. Those eyes refocused back on him before speaking. “No, I’m far too busy. I’ll think of something else.”

“Alright.”

They both stood there for a moment, looking at one another till Dick couldn’t take it and looked away, letting out a low whistle as he kicked his feet. “Weeeell, I really ought to get going. Places to be, people to see..” He took a step backwards but stopped when tall rich and beautiful opened his mouth again. This time eyes taking in what was no doubt every aspect of Dick’s appearance.

“You’re what, early 20’s? Attractive and in good physical health, though obviously not a man of means, ergo flower theft. I bet your taking these to some girl you’re wooing. Though those aren’t the most romantic of choices.” He paused then rubbed his hands together and with an expression far too serious finished off with an “Alright, let’s go meet the lucky lady.”

Dick sat there with his mouth hanging open like a dope for a good 10 seconds. “Uh- _what now?_ ”

“Well, now you’re going to show me whoever it is you’re delivering these flowers to. I want to make sure they’re pretty enough to warrant theft.”

“And if I refuse?”

The man shrugged far too casually. “I’ll have you arrested for trespassing and theft.” Dick just nodded dumbly and the guy motioned towards a path. “Shall we?”

He followed his mysterious flower benefactor through a twisting stone walkway that eventually lead to a gate. The man opened a box that contained an _actual fingerprint scanner_ before the rusted metal creaked open and they walked through. “Lead the way.”

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Dick looking down at the small bouquet of flowers he’d collected as he tried to figure out a way to tell this guy that there was no ‘pretty girl’. He wondered if he’d still call the cops or even believe him at this point. _Maybe it’ll be easier to lose him at the cemetery anyway. His outfit looks like it cost more than a good three months rent. There’s no way he’ll follow me through the mud and trees._

There was another few minutes of silence, with nothing but the sound of their feet on the sidewalk breaking it. He couldn’t take it. It was weird enough that this guy, _whoever he was_ had demanded to go with, but Dick was not about to sit through anymore awkward silence. He cleared his throat. “So er-what should I call you? Mysterious garden owner? Man who worries for Alfred? Not-Alfred?”

The man stopped so abruptly that Dick almost missed it, stopping and turning to give the guy a questioning look. _Did I say something wrong?_

“You really don’t know who I am?”

“Sorry, but no? I mean, am I supposed to?”

Dick felt his heart flutter when an honest to god smile appeared on handsome man’s face as said man gave a breathy laugh. “You’ve been stealing flowers from my gardens for weeks now, without knowing who owned them _and_ you don’t recognize me?”

Dick just shook his head and the man’s smile widened. “Does Bruce Wayne sound familiar?”

Now it was his turn to shrug and they both started walking again.“Vaguely. I mean, I think I’ve read it in the papers a few times. What are you, a politian?”

“Not exactly. New to Gotham, huh. And what’s your name?”

“Sorta, and Dick Grayson.” _Shit I should not of told him that._ Dick looked over sheepishly at the man next to him. “You’re not going to tell the police that, are you?” The man, Bruce, shook his head and sky crackled above them. It was a good thing they were almost to the cemetery. Dick had a feeling that Bruce Wayne was the kind of guy to not be deterred by rain and he _really_ didn’t feel like getting soaked to the bone before even arriving at the place.

This time the silence that settled felt more comfortable. Dick humming an old circus tune when it became clear that Bruce wasn’t much of a conversationalist. They came to the towering cemetery gates, open as always and Dick could feel Bruce’s momentary confusion when he strode right through them.

“This is an odd location..”

Dick could feel the man’s heavy gaze on him and couldn’t quite bring himself to meet it. “You’re the one who said pretty girl, not me.” He could feel the atmosphere around them shift, but surprisingly enough Bruce kept on following him quietly, if a little less smug. It wasn’t long before they arrived at his spot. John and Mary Grayson’s graves sitting almost loudly before the pair.

He decided it was best to just ignore the guy. Parents come first. Dick set the flowers down between the headstones. Taking a moment to run his hands along both of the carved stones. He felt rain begin to trickle down but ignored it right with the tag-along’s presence. Dick needed this time with them.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that, could feel the creeping cold through his jeans and the light jacket begin to stick to his back. Bruce didn’t say a word, didn’t leave either. And when Dick finally stood back up and turned, the man dipped his head slightly, voice somber and deep. “I’m sorry, Dick.” 

He just shook his head. “I should of said something sooner.” Rain continued to pelt down on them, slowly picking up as the air chilled.

“Not that. I’m sorry that you lost them. I-I lost my parents at a young age too.. It’s not an easy thing.”

“No..it’s not.”

They both stood there a long moment, a silent understanding and Dick felt a strange sort of kinship with the older man. He was surprised when Bruce reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling. If they were standing any further apart it would of been hard to hear his next words. “Come on, I saw a gazebo out front we can start to dry off in. I’ll have a driver come pick us up.”

Dick just nodded and let Bruce lead the way, even though he already knew where the gazebo was. The warmth of the other man’s hand still entwined with his own seemed to snake up through his arm. It was a strange sort of comfort and Dick decided he was glad that Bruce had caught him in the garden.


End file.
